


The Night King's Land

by 23rdPilot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: Every night, when Arya goes to sleep, she is taken to a strange land. A land where the dead live. A land where they talk and walk. To figure out what is going on, she will have to work with some old enemies.
Kudos: 1





	The Night King's Land

Arya was having that dream again. Here she was, in the same place. In the land of the dead. A land where the dead live again, where they talk and walk.  
"Here again, Arya?" came the voice of Petyr Baelish. He was always here, in this dream that didn't really feel like a dream at all. All the dead were here, her friends, her family... her enemies. Overheard, a dragon roared.  
"Don't pay attention to that," Petyr said, "The Targaryen girl was careless. Lost another one of her dragons. Her loss is our gain."  
She continued walking. These dreams... she wasn't quite sure what they meant. It was good to see Rickon and Theon again. It wasn't so great to see the Waif again, but she just avoided her when she saw her. That was when she came to the door. This door again. Last time she had come to the door, she had woken up right away from the dream.  
"You see, Arya," Petyr had actually been explaining things to her the whole time she was walking but she hadn't been paying it much attention, "According to White Walker legend, the one who kills the Night King must become the new Night King. Or... Night Queen, as the case is here."  
The door swung open. There he was, sitting on a huge throne. The Night King.  
"What?" Arya yelled, as the Night King stared at her.  
Petyr opened his mouth, he was about to explain everything. That's when everything started spinning around her. That's when she woke up. She cursed under her breath. At least this time she had stayed longer in the dream. And she was sure that next time she went to sleep she would return. She had returned there for four nights straight now. Next time, next time she would find out everything.


End file.
